


Fringe Benefit

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Community: wishkisses, M/M, OT5 (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun vs. Junsu's "Tri-Angle" wig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fringe Benefit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> And one more written for the Wishes for Kisses Mini-Fanworks Challenge. Eliza requested a little Yoosu action, and I couldn't resist the chance to comment on Junsu's "Tri-Angle" hairstyle and rather awful wig.

Yoochun really doesn't like Junsu's wig. The length of it changes his face, and the fringe obscures his eyes, which is frankly a crime. The worst part, though, is that it's a ponytail; Yoochun's used to threading his fingers through Junsu's hair when they kiss. He can't even hold onto the tail, for fear of tugging the wig askew.

He slips his hand behind Junsu's neck, pressing his fingers against the nape. The skin there is soft and warm, and Junsu tilts his head back a little and smiles. The smile and the angle make it look like he's watching Yoochun through half-closed eyes even before his eyelids dip down, and Yoochun feels want like a fever rise through him.

He presses his palm to the back of Junsu's head, under the tail, draws him close and tastes him. This, at least, hasn't changed; Junsu tastes like spicy candy, like citrus and chilies and soda. And Junsu has no problem burying his hands in _Yoochun's_ hair, tugging at it where it falls over the band of the goggles. He's certain their hairdresser is going to gripe about that, but Yunho told her not to prep him until they were ready to shoot, and the good thing about holding onto Junsu like this is that Junsu can't slip away after he's done that thing with his tongue that makes Yoochun weak in the knees.

If he goes down, Junsu's certainly going with him.

Not that Junsu seems to have any objections.


End file.
